Frollophile
by rattlesnakedefender
Summary: A girl wakes up only to find herself thrown into the story of The Hunchback of Notre Dame as the gypsy Esmeralda. The story immediately takes a turn down a different path as she is actually...attracted to the main antagonist. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1 - Dreams

Chapter 1 – Dreams

My eyes fluttered open from sleep. Darkness. My eyes searched blindly for a moment but the light betrayed me as the darkness pressed in from everywhere. I tried to move but something held me back. My arms stiffened as I realized cold metal was embracing my wrists, and my back was cleaved to a cold stone wall. My restful state turned quickly to one of panic, adrenaline flooded my veins and I struggled in vain against the bonds.

_What the hell?_

My mind raced. Where was I? What the hell happened? The most important question burned, what was going to happen? As I pondered, my ears perked up to the sound of rattling metal keys. A door burst open and the light flooded in. My eyes squinted in the bright burning light and my head throbbed in pain. I could hear footsteps, heavy, clanking. Armored footsteps? They came close, I was still blinded by the bright light. More jingling of keys, my bonds creaked open then suddenly relief. My arms slumped to my sides heavily as they were released. I froze in fear, not wanting to stir the wrath of whomever my captor was. I felt a gloved hand suddenly grab my upper arm tightly

"Come on Gypsy." A gruff male voice came.

_Gypsy? _

My eyes finally began to adjust to the burning light and things started to become clearer. I looked over at the man holding my arm weakly. Armor, and a uniform, my mind recognized it as medieval era immediately. It was very worn, old, with holes and rough fabric that was covering a jingling bit of chainmail. The man stopped and grabbed my other hand, then the feeling of itchy stiff rope abrasively twisting against my wrists as he bound me. I looked down drunkenly as he tied me. I was perplexed as I looked down at my arms. My arms… were caramel colored. My hair falling down over my shoulder…ebony. My eyes darted back and forth between the two. This was not my skin! Not my hair! My mind raced faster_._

_It's just the dim light._ I reasoned to myself.

I was led outside to a corridor, a man stood at the end of the hall looking at me solemnly. He was an elderly man, looking to be a priest, clothed in white with a large cross on his smock. I was brought before him and he began to speak a prayer in Latin as he held a bible.

I squinted drunkenly at the man. He looked so familiar somehow, as if I had seen him before in a film. I listened idly at the prayer too distracted to discern the meaning and then froze when I heard the term 'mortem' –death. Were they going to kill me? How in the hell did I get to medieval times?

I looked at the priest pleadingly, as he closed his bible. The man himself looked as if he were going to cry as he looked up at me from the book. His face was ashen and his thick white eyebrows tilted in sorrow.

"I am sorry Esmeralda." He whispered to me.

_Whoa now! Esmeralda? Wait wait wait! _

Now it made sense, a little sense anyways. The olive skin, dark hair, medieval guard, the priest, I recognized him now, he was the familiar archdeacon! I was now living the life of Esmeralda…somehow. I was in the story? The animated film? I looked over at the stone wall of the hall. It seemed real, yet…painted also? Was it a dream? So surreal!

The guard stopped at the large door leading to the outside and fussed with unlocking it, next to me there was a large barrel of water. I leaned carefully over to it and looked at my reflection in the water. Nothing but the pure beauty that was Esmeralda stared back at me, those striking green eyes and wonderful smooth complexion. I gasped in awe. My fear started to be outweighed by excitement.

I was interrupted by the guard roughly grabbing and yanking me away from the barrel and into the outside world.

My eyes were instantly filled with the beautiful images that were the city from the film, so many colors, beautiful architecture, yet cut with the primitive dirtiness that was the Middle Ages. I was led down sprawling stone stairs, where was I? The Palace of justice? A horse drawn cart waited at the bottom and I was quickly loaded into it.

As I rode in the cart my mind researched quickly everything it could remember about the film. From my white tunic and imprisonment this was… _guuuuhhh! _I groaned inwardly.

I was going to be burned at the stake! What a time to get thrown into things! Of course I knew that wasn't going to happen in the end.

As I rode in the cart I saw the familiar platform appear, loaded with dry sticks, and a single large wooden pole in the middle. That was for me. The street was crowded, the square more so, and the people were so thick it took forever for the cart to get through, all the while people in the crowd shouted my name and tried in vain to stop the cart I was in.

"Esmeralda! Esmeralda!" They shouted. It was clear they were upset, they didn't want me to die. They unloaded me quickly and I was led up to the platform this time by two guard. As I came up the steps it was then I spotted him. The main antagonist of the film. Looming up in his black robes like a storm cloud. I froze, partly in fear, and partly in awe. My heart jumped up into my throat and my knees turned to jelly. It was Judge Claude Frollo.

As it turns out I strangely enough found the character to be… quite…_attractive_. All of the evilness aside the man was smart, sophisticated, and had a stately and noble face with an aquiline nose, well-groomed silvery hair and hazy rainstorm-like grey eyes. He moved with grace, every gesture so refined. Good God, the man was even more beautiful in real life!

I panted softly, hoping it would pass for a woman panicked about her coming death and not being struck by lust.

Frollo's imposing figure loomed over me looking down on me with disdain.

"Put her on the pyre." He drawled coldly.

_Ohoho! That voice, deep and gravelly just like I remembered!_

I was brought to the pyre and bound tightly, then the guards lumbered off the platform, leaving only me and the Judge.

His figure approached me once more, I marveled at him, not a stitch out of place on his judges uniform, his head crowned with the familiar purple and black chaperon. This time he held a torch in his hand, he glared at me solemnly, the torch light highlighting the wrinkles on his face as he did so.

"The time has come gypsy, you stand upon the brink of the abyss." He warned, his eyes wide. "Yet even now it is not too late." He said coming closer. "I can save you from the flames of this world, and the next." He smiled. "Choose me, or the fire." He said pushing the torch closer to my face, the heat pushing his point across even further.

I was in a stupor as I listened to his words as one would listen to a song. _Good God that voice was so velvety! _His face was so close to mine, I could see every fine line and wrinkle. I bit my lip nervously. Like a girl who had come face to face with her crush. This was the moment I was supposed to spit in his face.

_Ohnonononono! _I wasn't going to do that! This was a chance to change the entire course of the story.

He leaned in closer to me, eagerly waiting for me to speak. Yet I stumbled as I tried to speak. My heart was pounding up into my ears. A few words jumped into my mind, from my Latin class, back in the real world.

"A-amica mea. Redime m-me." I said the best I could in my wavering voice, hoping I had pronounced and said the words in the right order. The words meaning 'Redeem me, my love.'

Frollo raised his eyebrows and his eyes went so wide I thought they might pop out of his head. His mouth hung open in a small gasp and the torch dropped right out of his grip.

The torch dropped right onto the pyre.

_Crap!_

Frollo blinked and immediately grabbed the torch from the fire. But the dry pyre had already eagerly taken the flame it was offered. Frollo turned to his guards quickly.

"Put it out! Now!" he barked. Frollo then dove quickly on top of me grabbing at the ropes tying my hands. In that moment I felt him and the dark fabric of his robes press against me. They were soft, velvety, and luxurious. I sighed inwardly despite the immediate danger I was in. Frollo procured a dagger and cut my bonds and pulled me off of the crackling pyre quickly as the smoke started to waft up. I stood in front of him for a moment as he looked down on me in disbelief. I just got saved… by Frollo.

"What did you say, Gypsy?" He whispered to me incredulously, his eyes boldly staring at me.

I blinked, love-struck, my voice in tatters, my face burned from how badly I blushed as I looked at him.

"Amica mea, redime me." I said again, bracing for his reaction.

Frollo's lips parted slightly and a red hue washed across his pale face, "H-How?" he stuttered, confused, obviously baffled as to how a _gypsy_ knew Latin words.

There was a drone of muttering in the crowd, as they curiously wondered why I had been pulled from the pyre.

Frollo grabbed me by the shoulders and looked at me, studying me.

"Hmm." He said putting a ringed hand to his mouth.

He then touched the side of my face softly and with all sincerity in his voice whispered. "Of course…Amica mea."

Inwardly I screamed like a school girl.

Then grabbing my wrist tightly as if to keep me from running, Frollo turned to the onlookers.

"The Gypsy Esmeralda, has recanted!" he announced loudly.

_Recanted? I didn't recant, I just told him what he wanted to hear. And I know he wanted to hear that!_

I expected the other gypsies there to give a shout of disapproval, yet how upset could they be if in their minds I was only trying to save my own life? There were simply shouts, cheers? I figured the crowd was somewhat pleased I would not be killed this day.

Before I knew it I was being whisked away back to the palace of justice along with Frollo. As the rickety cart rode by I could see the prison carts full of gypsies across the square, and Phoebus. My stomach churned, I hoped they would be alright.

Not long after I found myself on the upper levels of the palace of justice this time, which contrasted sharply to the lower levels I had been on. I had guessed correctly that the upper levels was where Frollo lived. I was led down several corridors until finally I was pushed into a room with a fireplace. Frollo entered coolly behind me and continued to eagerly close and lock the door with a shambley looking skeleton key. I watched him curiously, his hands shook as he fumbled with the lock.

_Locked in a room with Frollo? Yes yes yes! _My mind screamed.

Frollo sighed loudly and put his back to the dark paneled door as he held the key in his hands. Finally he looked up at me. His eyes were hazy with lust, he smiled at me, and I shuddered. Carefully he took his hat from his head, delicately placing the silken chaperon on a nearby table revealing his well-kept silvery hair underneath.

"You." He drawled with a distant fiery excitement in his voice. "I nearly burned all of Paris to the ground searching for you, _Amica mea_, yet the burning question on my mind right now is how a gypsy came to know Latin…" he said looking at me with skepticism and curiosity.

I could tell the man was taken with me, he was practically quivering with excitement, I wondered how much he could see that I shared in that feeling because at that moment I wanted to pounce on the poor Frenchman.

I stumbled as I tried to speak, partly because of nerves and the other because I had _no idea_ what to tell him as an answer.

"Well…I don't spend all my time dancing for coin." I said back to him, trying to dance around the subject.

Frollo raised his eyebrow and gave me a skeptical glance.

"I would not think a gypsy to be interested in such things." He said suspiciously. Frollo turned and walked to a stack of books on a desk and rummaged through them before picking up a text and bringing it to me.

"Here, if you are so versed in Latin, then you must know how to read also I presume." He said smugly handing the open book to me.

_Heh… _I thought.

I grasped the tome coolly and squinted at the letters. Thankfully the text was in English, though in the back of my mind I wondered why it wasn't French. It looked to be some sort of medieval prayer book.

"Now, read." He commanded, pointing to a verse with a bony finger.

I looked down at the pages, there was a lot of really intricate drawings all over the page, different colors, bright and beautiful intermingled with the words I marveled at it. I recognized the verses as Psalms.

"When David by his sins had provoked God's wrath, and now felt not only his hand against him, but also conceived the horrors of death everlasting, he desireth forgiveness."

I looked up to see a horrified Frollo pursing his wrinkled lips as he glared downwards at me.

"A gypsy…" he remarked as he snatched the tome out of my hands. "How does a gypsy know such things!?" he muttered to himself.

I smiled smugly, holding back a laugh from the confusion I caused him.

He stood looking back at me, unamused. He steepled his thin hands in thought delicately.

_Ah he's doing that thing with his hands!_ I thought as I giggled stupidly inside.

"You are... an enigma…an enchanting one." Frollo said as a smile spread across his face.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mea Culpa

Chapter 2 – Mea Culpa

A/N –All aboard the fluffboat, M rated waters ahead.

It was odd, so freaking odd. Everything surrounding me like a strange surreal dream, yet it wasn't somehow. I woke up in a dream, and I was overly happy at the escape into the strange fantasy. My real life—if you could call it that- sucked. I was a student at a University, no friends, and worked two jobs at minimum wage where I was berated on a daily basis from all sides. At night I came home to an empty apartment—aside from a pet fish. Despite working my ass off, debt from student loans and overpriced books and materials kept mounting, worse yet there was no prospect of a job awaiting me for when I graduated.

Yet now, here I was stuck in a room with the evil judge, the main villain from a classic story and all that I could think of now was -putting it delicately- touching his junk. I should've been terrified, but I wasn't. My sanity fled me, everything he had done didn't matter to me. He could've been the minister of punching kittens for all I cared. All I could think about was how excited I was, how enthralling it was, to actually be standing next to him.

At that moment in time Frollo regarded me with a restrained caution, suspicion, I knew he wanted me—well I knew he wanted Esmeralda. His mind churned behind those steel grey eyes as he watched me ever so thoughtfully with his hands steepled in front of him.

"I had thought the Archdeacon might've told you to say those words to me. But now…unless he taught you how to read as well I do not think that is possible." He said as he loomed over me and placed his hands behind his back.

_Of course… he would think I was just saying something to try to save myself. I hadn't thought about that. _

I looked downwards, lost in thought for a moment, trying to think of something to say that would make him think otherwise.

"Quite unheard of, a gypsy who can read, and is familiar with Latin." He continued.

There was something I did not think of until now. With my modern education, I knew more than most people at this era in time. With the whole witch-hunting thing it would probably be wise to keep my mouth shut about what I knew.

"I suppose," I said looking back at him with a raised eyebrow, all the while wondering what lie beneath those unflattering judge robes. "I think what's more strange is that I find myself alone here… with you." I said coming closer and looking back at up him seductively, hoping to shift the conversation and his curiosity from my knowledge. I figured if anything Frollo had _something else_ he was more interested in at that moment.

Frollo's eyes went wide and he visibly stiffened.

"You've merely piqued my curiosity, gypsy," Frollo said as if trying to make an excuse for isolating himself with me. "and you're not leaving this room until I get the answers I want." He stated resolutely.

_Oh you dirty old man, how stupid do you think I am?_ I thought inwardly.

"Your honor," I said with a smile, remembering to address him as such. "I will give you _exactly_ what you want." I said deviously.

Frollo choked on his breath.

It was then I deliberately reached out and touched his sleeved forearm. I rubbed at the black fabric delicately letting my fingertips gently graze against his forearm beneath. Frollo blinked as he watched me curiously, allowing me to touch him.

"Forgive me," I said as I fingered the fabric. "I just_ love_ a man in uniform." I said smoothly, slyly moving my touch up to his bicep.

I could see a bead of sweat start to form on Frollo's noble brow as he looked down at me with bewilderment, much like the look he gave to Esmeralda at the Festival of Fools when she was in his lap pulling him forward to steal a kiss.

"I thought you much preferred armor to judge robes." He said with a scoff of disbelief.

"Oh no…" I said staring upwards at him with a smile. "Armor is so cold and sharp. Judge robes are much more appealing…so soft. I just love the feel of them against my skin."

Frollo swallowed hard.

"Really?" he said with a smirk, flattered.

"Oh yes." I replied, running my hand back down the length of his arm, stopping at the purple hem of his sleeve. "They are quite wonderful."

"I would've enjoyed hearing that _before_ having to chase you down, you minx." He said pressing a bony finger at me.

A perverse idea popped into my head as I looked at his finger in my face. Before the poor man knew what was happening I had leaned forward and took his finger into my mouth, sucking it hungrily.

"What do you think you are—oh!" he cried out before stopping abruptly as his voice gave out.

My tongue glided across his finger as I sucked it suggestively, withdrawing its length from my wet mouth before plunging it back in. I kept doing this until his finger was sopping wet with my saliva. I spared a glance up at him to see his face in a shocked stupor, his jaw hung open. His eyes bulged as they watched my mouth sucking at his finger. There was no doubt he was enjoying my little stunt. In my peripheral I spied his other hand slip between his legs, and with a laugh I realized he was probably having to adjust himself.

Finally I withdrew his finger and looked up at him with a smile. The Judge let out a sharp exhale, blinked a few times, then looked over at his finger.

"Disgusting." He said furrowing his brows. Then he wiped his finger off onto the side of my white tunic.

"Yes and you complained _so_ much as I did it." I said sarcastically.

Frollo growled. Suddenly he lurched forwards and grabbed both of my wrists furiously.

I could feel the sweat on his palms as he held my wrists tightly.

_Wow he's nervous, he's sweating like crazy! _

I looked down. His hands were knobby, worn, bony, spindly, yet also soft… and pleasant. His eyes burned at me as he hesitated. I decided to give him some gentle encouragement and guided his hands onto my waist gently where he latched on eagerly and brought me into an incredibly tight embrace. My arms wrapped around Frollo's neck where his sharp white collar cut into my upper arm dully. My torso was flattened against his as he held me there, just breathing. I could feel his pounding rapid heartbeat rattling in his ribcage loudly.

A small moan came from his mouth as he held me to him, pressing himself against my soft curves. I had a shock of pleasure as I felt…a certain something dig into me as he pressed himself harder against me. A sigh escaped my lips and I trembled. _O hell yes! _I screamed inwardly.

I felt him turn his head slyly and sniff at my hair—which didn't surprise me-then a long exhale, as if relief. He brought one hand up to my head and entangled his fingers into my thick black hair and then placed a chaste kiss onto the top of my head.

_Aw!_ I thought inwardly.

As much as a horrible villain he was… you have to admit _that_ was sweet.

"Finally…" I heard him mutter to himself.

Frollo pulled away slowly, his gun-metal eyes locking with mine, he smiled a toothy grin at me, making his heavy frown lines almost disappear as he did so. To anyone else that grin probably would've been creepy—psychotic even, but it didn't bother me. I felt the cold metal of his rings sting my face as he reached up and stroked my face gently. I shuddered in pleasure with his touch, truly enjoying every moment of it. I brought my hand up over his, feeling the prominent bones of his knuckles and tracing over the large jeweled rings on the back of his hand.

"I have you now, there will be no more running." He whispered lowly in my ear.

I tingled with pleasure, good grief that voice was impossibly pleasing to listen to-especially a low whisper said directly into my ear. I closed my eyes with a small shudder as his voice stunned me. My eyes opened and his face was impossibly close to mine, his eyes burning and darting nervously to my lips.

Drunk on lust I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss onto his cheek letting my soft lips graze his face. He watched me in a daze, frozen, his dark eyes tracing my every movement, his mouth parted and his breath started to become erratic. I moved my kisses to his jawline and my hand traced over his facial features. Delicately my fingertips ran over his high cheek bones, deep wrinkles, and across his thin lips. Heavy breaths from him stained my fingertips. Frollo was practically panting as his fiery urges overtook him.

I turned my attention to his ear, I smiled as I spied that whimsical curl of silver hair that clung to the side of his face. Springing up on my delicate feet to reach while holding onto him, I began to place gentle and slow heated kisses on the sensitive outer edge of his ear. Frollo hissed as he took a sharp breath in, and shuddered on the exhale, obviously taking great pleasure in my attention. I smiled, satisfied with his reaction.

"I'm yours, your honor." I whispered into his ear with allure.

There was a long exhale from Frollo as he closed his eyes in contentment with my statement. I knew he was probably dying to hear something along those lines.

Frollo responded by grabbing me and eagerly pressing his lips to mine.

_Mon Dieu!_

The man was a volcano of repressed passion. He kissed me so hard I started to have trouble breathing as he crushed his thin lips onto mine with no pause. A moan escaped from my lips as I swam in pleasure, which seemed to only increase his fervor. His crooked nose pressed into my cheek and I relished his taste and scent. Frollo's jaw slacked and his wet tongue snaked its way past my lips and into my mouth. The judges kiss was sloppy, awkward, and uncoordinated. Hallmark signs of someone that was quite unfamiliar at it. It didn't surprise me, I figured he probably did not spend a lot of time kissing.

Frollo's lack of experience was made up for by his burning passion. The man seemed like he was on fire! As our lips and tongues tangled Frollo's hands started to wander over me. Frollo's spindly hands rubbed the small of my back, mapping every feature as they worked upwards while I pushed my fingers into his silvery locks, mussing them.

Frollo pulled back a moment for reprise, panting and out of breath, silvery strands of his hair out of place and hanging in his face.

"You taste sweeter than I could've ever imagined." He said, licking his thin lips deviously.

A/N: Don't punch kittens!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Silver Fox

Chapter 3 – The Silver Fox

I was still in a daze, held tight within the long sleeved arms of the imposing judge, who was all too happy to finally have me in his grasp. Frollo's eyes burned with a distant fire as he looked at me.

"I must admit I am perplexed in your sudden change in demeanor towards me girl..." He said suspiciously.

Sensuous pleasure still riddled my body, but changed to a jolt of terror as I realized he was suspicious. I was wholeheartedly willing, but the real Esmeralda spent far too long spouting despise at him after the first encounter.

"Well…I like to play hard to get."

After I said it the response sounded horribly lame. Inwardly I kicked myself.

"Hard to get?" he hissed at me incredulously, his brows knitting together.

"Do you realize, you little minx, the trouble that you have put me through?" his velvety voice drawled. "I've turned this city upside down in search of you! I have not eaten or slept in days! You have occupied my every thought in my restless pursuit!" He confessed to me with rage in his voice.

My stomach churned with the thought, my eyes wide and pity welling up in my throat. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the man.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered lowly.

I stared at him, eyes full of wonder, pity, and relent. Everything in me felt remorse for the man, and I hoped that he could see it. Frollo looked back at me, reading my face.

"I suppose its in your nature." Frollo said with a sigh, tilting his head to the side. He reached up gently and touched my black hair, it seemed he was still entranced by me.

Inside I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I shall more than recompense for the pain I have caused you." I purred back to him, rubbing my hands across his chest suggestively.

_Shall? Recompense? Sheesh I was getting into it._

"You shall?" He said, raising his eyebrows with surprise and a swagger like grin on his face.

Frollo looked down at my hand past his high white collar on his chest and watched it for a moment as I moved it gently against the fabric. With a hard swallow Frollo grabbed onto my hand bringing it up to his wrinkled mouth and placed a kiss on it. "You shall…" he whispered with closed eyes. It seemed Frollo's mind was churning madly, I wondered what thoughts may be filling the Judges head.

My arms prickled with goose bumps with his touch.

"You've bewitched me, gypsy. You've made me turn to sin with your diabolical dance. Why did you cast this spell upon me?" He asked me suddenly his voice spiked with pain.

Even now Frollo refused to accept that he had any blame in his own attraction to me. Inside I wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it, yet it seemed people at this time always liked to blame others for their own sinful feelings.

What to say? Good grief. Then a thought entered my mind that I couldn't help but entertain.

"Cast a spell upon _you_!?" I burst forth. "A man such as you I have never seen. So elegant, refined, sophisticated, yet exuding such power and passion. You command with such confidence and resolve. Your features so stately, so noble, and your voice makes me lose my breath. It was I who was bewitched by _you_!"

At this point I realized I was totally fangirling. These words were of my own personal attraction to the character, and definitely not what Esmeralda would've ever said.

"How could a gypsy girl hope to ever be noticed by _you_?" I continued. "I was compelled to do something-anything to get your attention at the feast of fools. I'm just a heathen bohemian, I know no better!"

Shock washed across the judges face. It certainly came as a surprise to hear the young gypsy girl had been keenly interested in_ him_.

Silence fell in the room. We just stood there for a moment staring at each other. Words played on my lips but I held them back, waiting for his response.

"Esmeralda…" He said in a low whisper, his eyes boring into me.

"Enough of this game, enough of this torture!" Frollo exclaimed suddenly, grabbing my wrist tightly. The next thing I knew Frollo had begun to bolt across the room, my hand tight in his as he dragged me along with him. Large velvet sleeves bellowed into the air as he ran, pulling me along. My bare feet slapped against the cold stones as he violently pulled me. A large wooden door came into view at the end of the room, as we reached it Frollo pushed it open. Heavy iron hinges creaked. The next thing I knew I was shoved inside the dark room.

In the darkness I could hear him begin to mutter to himself in Latin. Among the many words I heard him whisper to himself was 'Dimitte me' meaning 'forgive me' the rest of the words were too low and too garbled to make out. He held his hands to his head madly, entangling his fingers in his silver hair as he spoke.

What was he doing? Praying? It seemed he obviously needed a moment. I decided to leave him be and edged away from him slowly and farther into the room.

As my eyes adjusted to the dim light I spared a glance at my surroundings. From what I saw I surmised I was in Frollo's private chambers…his bedroom. A small ornate fireplace was on one wall while on the opposite was his bed, neatly made with crisp linens, white and simple. One lone tall narrow window was directly across from me, outside the last inkling of twilight painted the sky.

I had an idea of what was going to happen, but I think in the back of my head I still wanted to be naïve about it. What in the world else was he going to do with me in what I assumed was his bedroom? At first I was a bit worried he might be taking me to some torture chamber room, but it seemed those were only on the lower levels of the Palace of Justice.

Turning back I watched him in the dim light as he shakily placed a trembling hand to his chest and took a long sigh, calming himself and regaining his composure. His head snapped up at me suddenly and his steel gray eyes locked with mine. I had a bolt of fear shoot through me suddenly, his gaze was maddened, predatory. I realized then something was _definitely_ going to happen and happen now. A more determined and hungry glare I had never seen before. The man was drowning in a fit of lust, and I was the only one who could slake it.

_Lucky me._

"Such honeyed words from you Gypsy. Prove to me your true intentions. Prove to me you are not some Judith who would feed me wine and cheese only to cut off my head while I sleep."

A laugh wanted to play on my lips but I repressed it. The man couldn't have picked a more willing subject to prove affection for him.

A twinge of frightened excitement shot through my stomach as Frollo pushed me onto his bed. Then the judge stood over me at the end of the bed and began to undress himself.

_Holy crap! Is this really happening?_ I thought wildly.

It had to have been the most odd and comical striptease I'd ever seen in my life. Layers upon layers of thick fabric clothed the judge. It was curious to see what lay beyond each layer as he stripped it off shakily and with haste. More and more nervousness began to rise in my throat with each piece of clothing he removed. His lean figure began to appear from underneath the thick robes. He was a spindly wiry thing yet I found my eyes getting bigger and my breath quickening as I watched him, seeing things that no one had ever been intended to see. I wanted to look away out of shyness, but couldn't. I slipped my hands up to my rosy cheeks, hoping to hide the burning in my face from him.

Dark slippers hit the floor along with his jeweled golden rings, which clattered against the stone floor in a series of melodic tings. It seemed the outer layers of clothing were the easy ones for the judge, now only in his doublet and tights standing before me he faltered nervously as he reached for the buttons.

Such an arrogant façade, yet it was clear now the man was nervous of being judged himself. Nervous of what a young woman's reaction might be.

I bit my lip, hearing nothing but the pulse of my own blood pounding in my ears. Something clicked in my head, and a surge of bravery overtook me. I clamored up to my knees at the edge of his bed, it creaked slightly under my weight, the sound alerting Frollo to my movements as he was looking down at his buttons. Grabbing the white padded fabric of his doublet I yanked the poor Frenchman onto the bed. There was a yelp as Frollo was pulled unexpectedly and he fell onto the bed before me. I had pounced.

A horrified look flashed across his face at first, which instantly melted into a large grin of amusement as he realized just what I was doing. Where his hands had hesitated mine grasped eagerly pulling at his fabric. There were about a dozen shiny silver metal buttons holding together his doublet and another half dozen on each sleeve. I groaned inwardly. _Why so many buttons and layers!?_

Button after button I began to undo each one, getting more flustered and impatient by the second. The fabric was thick. The white doublet began to give way to reveal his pale skin beneath, just below his neck I spied a few wispy silver hairs come into view. This was taking too long, against my better judgment and with a fit of abandonment I gripped both sides of the shirt and violently ripped it open. Metallic buttons flew across the room falling to the floor with light tings as they bounced away.

Frollo exclaimed loudly with my actions. His mouth hung agape for a second shocked by what I had done. The judge breathed heavily, his exposed chest rising and falling. Then a lascivious chuckle broke the silence as he looked at me with a satisfied smile. He was obviously impressed by my fit of passion towards him. Stray freckles peppered the judges exposed pale chest, which I ran my hands over eagerly, caressing every inch of him with fervor. The judge moaned and writhed beneath me with my ardent touches. The sparse wispy silver hairs that adorned his chest trailed down in a soft line to his dark plum hose at his waist where, now that the doublet was out of the way, his excitement was…to say the least very apparent.

An exasperated gasp escaped my lips as one of my hands flew up to my mouth. Straining against the thin plum colored hose not much was left to the imagination. It was clear Frollo had little to compensate for. As I observed him my cheeks were getting redder by the minute.

"Oh my G-uhh…" I said, stumbling away from exclaiming 'Oh my God!' as I figured the pious man would not appreciate it. My eyes snapped back up to Frollo's face where he observed me with a raised eyebrow.

I tried to say something else but gibberish fell from my lips, I settled on giving him an exasperated sigh.

Frollo smirked. The most brash, cocky, and vain smirk I had never seen adorn his face. It was beautiful.

I bit my lip.

He propped himself up on the back of his elbows. "I suppose you like what you see?" He asked, hooking his thumbs under his hose.

At that moment it felt like my head was going to explode.

"Ooh you silver fox!" I exclaimed with a smile, shuddering.


	4. Chapter 4 - Gavel and Block

Chapter 4 – Gavel and Block

A/N Rated M for Mature.

"Silver fox?" he uttered back with a raised eyebrow, confused at what I meant. I guess they weren't using that term at this time.

Before Frollo could ponder just what I meant I jumped onto him, straddling him and pressing fevered kisses onto his neck. Groans of approval howled from him and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt me press against his throbbing groin. It felt so incredibly good and I couldn't wait to have it. But before I could reach for it I suddenly felt very cold hands work their way up my dress. With a yelp I jumped in surprise.

Frollo chuckled, then continued to work his hands upwards beneath my dress sliding against my smooth skin eagerly.

"I'm afraid you're much too overdressed my dear." He drawled in velvety tones with a smile, pulling lightly at the thin fabric covering me. Frollo's hand gripped the bit of twine around my waist and gave it a tug.

With a smile I grasped the bit of twine around my waist, more than happy to indulge him. I eagerly untied the knot holding it and the twine fell away to the floor. In one fluid motion I flipped the white gown up over my head and tossed it to the floor, my ebony hair falling over my shoulders.

I did not know it was possible for such a shade of crimson to be on the Judges face. It sounded like a snake hissing as he gasped for air while looking upon me. Then I realized, I was wearing nothing beneath that thin raggedy prison tunic.

_Holy crap!_

I had thought that the prison tunic was a bit drafty. Suddenly a lot of questions popped into my head about what events may have happened right after Frollo caught Esmeralda. Out of instinct I wanted to cross my arms in front of myself out of shyness. But the judge's hungry eyes were just too appreciative for me to deprive him. His face was smitten, I almost expected to see a stream of drool or a cartoon nosebleed at that point. With eyes as round as saucers and slack jaw he just stared. Did I break him? I thought of waving my hand in front of his face and saying the cliché 'hello?' but before I could he swallowed hard and sighed letting me know I had not in fact 'broke him'.

The judge leapt, no longer content on being beneath me. For someone of his age the man was incredibly strong. To survive at those times to his ripe age he must've been very healthy I imagined. Frollo forced himself upon me, slamming his body onto mine. His hands may have been cold but that was probably because all of his blood had rushed to the other parts of his body. I heard a loud moan, then was taken aback when I realized it had come from myself. Feeling our skin touch finally, it was what I had been craving. Melding into each other's warmth was blissful, and fantastic as I felt Frollo's bare torso rub against mine. Frollo's hands rushed, touching every inch of my exposed skin like I might vanish at any moment. Suddenly his hands latched on to my chest and he squeezed my bare breasts harshly.

_Oww! _I said inwardly.

"Oh!" he cried out in ecstasy of his plunder, immensely enjoying himself as he let his long fingers rub against my nipples.

Frollo reeled back on his knees overtop of me. Madly he ripped his open doublet off of himself and threw it to the floor, then grasped the purple hose at his waist and paused a moment. Frollo raised his eyebrow and looked me straight in the eye and then slowly, painfully for me, began to pull it down, freeing his manhood from all restraint and letting it spring into full view. I could feel myself gawking as I looked at him. Oh God I hated how smug he was about it! He knew I was enjoying the sight. In truth I was shamelessly enjoying it. I wanted it so bad, I wanted to take it in my hands, in my mouth, have it plunge into me without end.

_Hot damn! _I could feel a rush of blood flood south immediately and I squirmed impatiently with want. Good grief he turned me on more than any young chiseled stallion I had ever saw. Why exactly I didn't know, I would probably need some psychologist to tell me the reason. It was a crazy screwed up fetish, but hell it was _my_ fetish!

Aggressively he grasped at my legs and pulled me towards himself. He crawled overtop of me, I could feel his heat, hear his panting, and smell his masculine scent. Planting both his hands on either side of me he brought himself closer, he was shaking, and honestly I couldn't tell if it was from excitement or nervousness. Then finally there was contact. Awkwardly he plowed himself against me, filling me. I immediately noticed despite being incredibly ready for him there was a lot of resistance, almost like…I was a virgin.

_Shit! _I realized with panic.

Frollo groaned and panted, while pushing himself deeper and deeper, impossibly deep. I cringed. Oh god it hurt! It hurt! I writhed in pain beneath him. Finally a whimpering moan escaped my lips despite my best effort to hold it in.

To my surprise Frollo actually paused from his trance like savage state.

"Could it be…" he said weakly through panting breaths. "you are…virtuous?" he asked me incredulously.

_Virtuous? Oh virgin, yes yes!_

My response was weak, I merely nodded at him while biting my lower lip in pain. The judges face suddenly had a flood of emotions, from shock to guilt to finally satisfied smugness and pride.

"Oho." He breathed, bending his neck down and kissing me, giving his utmost approval that _he_ was the first and only man to have me.

Some questions brewed in the back of my head, trying to fill my mind with thoughts to blank out the pain I was feeling. Was Frollo a virgin as well? The man was so awkward as if he was running blindly on instinct, either that or it had been a _long_ time for him. My head rocked back into reality as Frollo gave me a hard thrust, burying himself to the hilt in me. My lungs gasped for air while I screamed obscenities in my head. Frollo too gave an all-out exasperated gasp as he felt himself engulfed in my warmth. Silver hairs hung in his face as I looked at him, his wrinkled face was lost in concentration, eyes snapped shut, his thin dark lips parted as he panted. _God he was enjoying this!_

He withdrew, then plunged again. Within a few moments of his frenzied movements I began to feel the pain start to transform. No longer stark and sharp it had started to become dull, replaced with an utter feeling of wanting him to _not_ stop. I wrapped my legs around him, digging my bronze heels into his pale back with a moan. As he continued I let my hands roam over his back and chest. With a groan Frollo pushed himself, sweat began to form on his forehead. The sensation began to melt into pleasure with his diligent thrusts. I felt a great warmth start to spread between us, then suddenly Frollo began to moan. And by _moan_ I mean making noises that I thought I would never hear come from him. That velvety drawl of his cracked as he cried out. He grasped madly at anything trying to get leverage as he entered the final throws of pleasure, thrusting as hard as he could muster. Then finally one last moan, one last thrust, I held onto him madly as he filled me to the brim with his essence. Finally getting the satisfaction he had been seeking for so long the judge collapsed on top of me with one long exhale.

Silence fell where two lovers had once filled the room with sound. Frollo was still collapsed on top of me, his head buried into the sheet next to my face. I looked towards the window, it was now dark outside. My thoughts immediately began to take stock of what just happened.

_Got thrown into story as Gypsy, immediately shagged Judge Frollo… Yup that happened. _I laughed._ How ridiculous_! I thought.

I shifted, Frollo was still lying on top of me and it was starting to get uncomfortable. Breathing had started to become quite difficult.

"Frollo?" I said.

No movement.

"Claude?" I asked again, hoping to get a rise out of him by using his first name.

No response.

I started to panic. Was he…? Dead? Did his heart explode or something!? As far as I knew he wasn't accustomed to having sex so any number of complications could've happened.

I squirmed to get an arm free, but before I could check his pulse I heard a loud noise. A loud _snore_ that is. He was snoring.

I laughed with a sigh of relief. "I guess you weren't lying about not sleeping for days." I said.

I did my best to free myself from underneath Frollo's tall frame and grabbed at the sheet, pulling it over him and myself. With a yawn I laid down next to him, I wasn't sure what exactly I should do at that moment, but sleep seemed like the best choice for now. My mind wandered, curiosity spiked in my night time thoughts. I wondered what had happened to the other characters, Clopin, Quasimodo, and Phoebus. Something deep in my gut assured me that they were alright. They were all very resilient and clever after all.


End file.
